Carry On Wayward Son
by Kilokk
Summary: formerly guitar hero II songfics this is a song fic on the song Carry On Wayward Son it is TAANG of course


A/N: this came to me while I was playing guitar hero II today and I decided to make a whole library about the songs on it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, you can tell because as of yet there is no Taang. I also don't own this song, Kansas does.

Aang had given up. He was tired of trying to master the elements. He had mastered air and water bending, and he had all but mastered earth. The big problem now was finding a firebending sifu. The old man, Iroh, was probably the best bet, but he was locked up at Bah Sing Sei. Other than him there was no one. The problem wasn't really finding one, it was breaking him out but so far the only plan was Toph's and that was "running in there and busting him out" which is kind of a good plan. The only problem was how. Not one of them could figure that out. As Aang laid down to sleep he decided that he would give up. He would tell the others in the morning. Then he heard a female voice singing

"Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
don't you cry no more"

"Who's there? What do you want?" asked a startled Aang. He started to get up and wake the others but decided against it. The voice didn't sound like a threat, and if it decided to attack he could handle it. Besides it sounded nice, so he laid back down to listen some more

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion   
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin',  
I can hear them say" sang the voice. 

"you sing really well." Said Aang, although he knew he would get no reply. Listening to what the voice sang he thought to himself "maybe she is right… maybe I should keep trying. Wait, what does she know? She has no idea what im going through right now! There is no way ill master the elements and think of a game plan by the eclipse. Why bother?" still the voice sang on

"Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
don't you cry no more"

"STOP SINGING DAMNIT IT WONT WORK" Aang yelled, Waking Katara. "Aang is that you? What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing go back to sleep!" he snapped "ok but if you want to talk about it…" she said and went back to sleep. Aang decided a while ago that since she would never like him like he liked her that he would stop trying. He didn't have time to try to get her to like him when she never would. Why bother trying?

"Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely  
means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but  
I hear the voices say" the voice sang on.

Aang decided that he wouldn't try to stop whoever was singing and that it would be best to try to sleep. So he rolled over and tried to let the voice calm him down so he could sleep.

"Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
don't you cry no more" the voice kept singing 

Suddenly he sat up and said quietly. "Wait, I recognize that voice" he began to rack his brain, trying to remember, but he couldn't place it. He had heard that voice a lot in Bah Sing Sei. He had never heard it sing but he had defiantly heard it before. Still he couldn't place it. He decided to stop trying to remember, as it made his head hurt. He would figure it out in the morning.

"Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
don't you cry no more" sang the voice

"She is right whoever she is" thought Aang in his head. "I cant just give up, I have to at least try" with new resolve he decided that he would call a group meeting tomorrow and figure out how to rescue Iroh. Then he heard the voice say something he would never forget "Good night Twinkle Toes" said Toph. 


End file.
